Un match pour la finale
by MiissRed
Summary: En ces temps de coupe du monde, il est normal que nos Avengers soutiennent leur équipe qui a fait des prouesses, mais qu'en est-il quand ils rencontrent l'équipe Belge ? Et surtout en découvrant que tout le monde ne soutient pas forcément la même équipe.


_**Un match pour le quart de final.**_

« -Une demie-heure ! »

Tony faisait un peu les cents pas et tournait en rond dans le salon de la tour Stark. Bruce le regardait, debout et les bras croisés. Il avait un sourcil haussé et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi son collègue stressait de la sorte. Thor, lui, était assis sur un siège près du bar, attendant que Steve prépare le pop corn -du moins, attendant que le Captain s'en sorte avec le micro-ondes-.

« -Tony, pourquoi tu... »

Bruce n'eut pas vraiment le temps de demander quoique ce soit que Tony courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Pepper, les bras chargés d'un gros carton. L'ingénieur ne tenait plus en place et débarrassa la rousse de sa boite, en sortant un grand drapeau américain qu'il passa directement derrière ses épaules. Il fouilla encore un peu et en sortit une boite de maquillage qu'il tendit à Pepper. Il lui dit alors tout à fait sérieusement :

« -Je te fais entièrement confiance sur cette tâche difficile. Ne le rate pas ! »

La rousse lança un regard à Bruce qui leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était parti pour la séance maquillage. Le scientifique décida de prendre la relève pour le pop corn tandis que Steve regardait, captivé, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Pepper Potts maquiller le grand Tony Stark. Et la tête que faisait la secrétaire était presque à mourir de rire. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de dessiner un drapeau américain sur tout le visage de son patron mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que son fort était l'organisation, les papiers et non le dessin. Steve s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Pepper.

« -Je prends la relève, qui serais je si je ne savais même pas dessiner le drapeau de ma nation ? »

Elle fut soulagée et laissa bien vite la place au blond qui s'appliqua bien plus que la jeune femme. Thor regardait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le salon mais ne semblait rien comprendre à l'effervescence de l'événement qui semblait se préparer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment quelle était cette incroyable tradition mondiale. Il se tourna vers Bruce qui sortait le pop-corn.

« -Ami Banner, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai demandé à l'ami Stark mais il semble trop excité pour pouvoir aligner deux mots à la suite. »

« -Notre équipe de football a réussi les qualifications dans la coupe du monde qui se déroule au Brésil. On est arrivé en huitième de finale, ce soir, on affronte l'équipe de Belgique pour aller en quart de finale. »

« -Je vois, mais où se trouve la Bel.. truc ? »

« -C'est un pays tellement petit qu'il se fera bouffer par notre équipe ! » intervint directement Tony. « -Personne ne sait où ça se trouve à part eux. »

« -C'est un petit pays européen, il est au dessus de la France, continua Bruce comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je te montrerai sur une carte Thor. »

Le blond fut satisfait par la réponse et se tourna vers Steve qui venait de finie son chef d'oeuvre. Tony se releva et attrapa une casquette avec l'écusson de l'équipe américaine imprimé sur le devant.

« -Encore un quart d'heure avant le début du match les gars ! On va les massacrer ! »

Tony semblait si confiant et il motivait ses troupes. Steve était évidement pour l'équipe américaine à 100 %, Thor aimait se prêter au jeu et il soutenait l'équipe du pays qu'il avait aidé à sauver de son frère. Bruce, lui, s'en foutait. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le foot même s'il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il n'était pas fier d'être Américain et du parcours des joueurs.

Enfin, l'enthousiasme du milliardaire redescendit d'un bon cran quand il vit arriver Natasha et Clint.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déguisement là ? »

Il n'en revenait pas et Bruce se retenait de rire. Natasha avait le drapeau noir-jaune-rouge sur les épaules, un collier de fleurs en plastique des mêmes couleurs. Elle avait même les lèvres colorées des trois couleurs, tout comme ses joues d'ailleurs. Et Clint n'avait pas fait exception. Il avait, tout comme Tony, le visage entièrement peint du drapeau Belge et le petit chapeau revêtu des cornes de diable. Il avait revêtu le t-shirt de l'équipe, numéro 10. bref, ils étaient presque mieux préparés que Tony qui faisait toujours une tête dépitée.

« -Mais... Vous êtes Américains tout de même ! »

« -Je suis Russe, répliqua Natasha avec un petit sourire narquois. Je soutiens les Belges, cela vous dérange Stark ? »

« -Mais ils sont totalement nuls par rapport à nous ! »

« -Tellement nuls qu'ils sont arrivés 1ers de leur groupe, tandis que les Américains sont arrivés 2èmes. »

« -On était contre les Allemands, ils prennent quelque chose ! Non mais... ils ont aucune chance. »

« -Ils sont arrivés en huitième de finale alors que ça faisait 12 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus qualifiés, j'ai vu leur technique. Elle est très performante. Et puis, ils ont de beaux joueurs. »

« -Raison de plus, les Américains se sont qualifiés bien plus ! Ils ont beaucoup plus l'habitude. »

« -Et pourtant, ils n'ont jamais gagné la coupe du monde. »

Tony fut bouche bée et la rousse fut satisfaite de son effet. L'ingénieur se tourna alors vers Clint.

« -Clint, tu es Américain toi... »

« -J'ai eu une mission en Belgique, il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils sont chaleureux, conviviaux, amicaux, pleins d'auto-dérision. Et puis j'adore leurs bières, je suis devenu fan ! »

« -Vous me désespérez les gars. »

Il soupira sous le rire des deux agents du SHIELD.

« -Bon ! Ca va commencer. »

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le canapé et Tony alluma la télé. Les joueurs arrivaient justement sur le terrain. Juste le temps de leurs hymnes nationaux et le match commença directement. Les Avengers n'avaient jamais été aussi concentrés.

On pouvait entendre des ''aaaah'' lorsqu'une équipe s'approchait d'un but pour marquer et des ''ooooh'' lorsque le gardien arrivait à les rattraper. Il y avait des manifestations, des râlements lorsqu'un joueur tombait par terre, sur quoi les supporters de l'équipe adversaire répliquaient que le joueur ne faisait que simuler.

Les commentateurs rajoutaient un peu plus de suspens dans le jeu. Lors de la mi-temps, le score était toujours de 0-0. Chacun en profita pour aller se ressourcer, du côté belge, avec des bières du pays -dures à avoir mais pas impossible-, du côté américain, avec des chips, pop corn, coca et autres boissons locales.

Le jeu reprit, ils étaient tous hypnotisés par le match, fixant le ballon qui passait de pied en pied, de joueur en joueur. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de montrer leur enthousiasme envers le match. Les Belges tentèrent de marquer assez souvent mais Howard, le gardien, arrivait toujours à stopper la balle dans son élan ce qui provoquait du mécontentement du côté de Clint et Natasha et du soulagement du côté de Tony et Steve -Bruce regardant sans vraiment réagir et Thor ne comprenant pas vraiment comment réagir-.

Et la fin du jeu arriva, ce fut une égalité parfaite 0-0. C'est sans surprise qu'il y eut une prolongation. Ils avaient encore 30 minutes pour marquer. Il le fallait à tout prix.

Et puis, le jeu reprit. Et ce fut la libération. 93éme minute, les Belges marquèrent, déchaînant la joie des deux agents. Tony boudait encore et répétait que le match n'était pas fini et que tout pouvait encore se jouer.

C'était sans compter la 105ème minute, un deuxième but belge fut marqué, faisant exploser de rire Natasha qui arriva à articuler un ''le petit pays bat une puissance mondiale !'' entre deux rires. Tony croisa les bras, pire qu'un enfant qui se voyait refuser une glace.

Mais l'honneur fut sauf quand un Américain se fraya un chemin jusqu'au but adverse. Tony retrouva un petit sourire tout de même. Le match se finit enfin.

« -12 ans qu'ils ne se sont plus qualifiés, pourtant ils arrivent à battre les habitués. Ils sont géniaux ! Tu ne trouves pas Tony ? » nargua Natasha sous le regard amusé de tous les autres.

« -On fait quand même les meilleurs hamburgers. »

« -Mais pas les meilleures frites, tu devrais goûter les leurs, elles sont... et avant que tu rajoutes quoi que ce soit, ils ont le meilleur chocolat, les meilleures bières, les meilleures gaufres, les meilleures bande-dessinées -pas les comics-, le meilleur humour... » continua Clint.

« -Il faudra que je visite ce pays. » intervint Thor, ne retenant que la partie ''nourriture''.

Tony soupira, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre les répliques incessantes des deux agents qui ne faisaient que défendre un petit pays. Il réussit quand même à trouver un défaut à la Belgique.

« -Ils ont peut-être tout ça, mais ils n'ont pas le plus important : Tony Stark. »


End file.
